


心照不宣

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 囚禁play，磁石走心，虹组走肾。OOC，慎。





	1. 无

 

1

松本润站在一间地下室门前。

他在门上的数字锁按下密码，对了指纹声纹，最后眼睛对上数字锁上方的盒子，通过了视网膜认证。

门后不过一张床，一个人穿着一身白色的衣服，与床融为一色，床上没有被子，地下阴冷，他在床角缩成一团，抱膝靠墙，头枕在双臂之间，露出半张脸。

他额头上有浅浅一道伤痕，像是新伤愈合不久，脸上皮肤微带苍白，似乎很久没见过光。松本走近一看，才发现他呼吸均匀，似是睡着了。

松本问旁边的研究员：“还没醒？”

研究员低声说：“身体没事了，现在像是太虚弱所以还睡着。”

松本问：“血样化验过了？”

研究员说：“是。一抓回来就抽血化验，但是这个人……与人类并没有显著区别。”

松本皱起眉，说：“你先出去吧。”

研究员转身出去，一丝不苟地带上了那道四重锁的门。

松本润，警视厅特别事件对策小组搜查官，在三天前的行动中抓住了两个可疑人员，目前正在调查中。

眼前这就是一个。松本看着缩在床上那人，慢慢伸手出去，待到快碰到他的头发时，突然出手扼住了他纤细的脖颈，一把将他扔在了地上。

这个动作带起一阵金属摩擦响动，苍白的少年手腕脚腕上露出镣铐的边角，他终于醒了，蜷在地上咳了两声，缓缓睁开眼睛，还带着一点刚醒来的朦胧雾气。松本盯着他看，少年眨了两下眼，恢复清亮，瞳仁黑而亮，无一丝殊色。

他迷茫地环顾四周，视线停在松本身上，问：“你是谁？这是哪？”

松本坐在床边，冷冷看他：“先回答我，你是谁？”

少年愣了两秒，更加茫然，语气带了两分困惑：“啊！我是谁？”

松本走到他面前蹲下，手指掠过他额前的伤疤：“装失忆？”

少年还是愣愣的，他又打量了一下四周，空荡荡的白色房间，一张单人床，还有手上带着的链子，问：“我被关起来了？你关的？

松本抓到这两个人花了大力气，如今眼前这人在他面前装傻，他眉心一动，一把揪住少年的衣领，把他从地上扯起来，伸出手指递到他齿间，问：“你饿不饿？咬下去就好了。”

少年被惊住了，一动也不敢动，含着松本的手指口齿不清地问：“我饿了，想吃饭，为什么让我咬你的手指？”

松本的指尖传来温热濡湿的触感，面前这个人的一切都与正常人类没有什么不同，他皮肤温热，瞳色乌黑，手腕底下是澎湃的血液，口里含着他的手指却一动都不敢动，他没有尖牙，比起渴血更加怕会咬到他。跟同时被抓住的那只吸血鬼完全不同。

但他也不相信这是一个普通人类，没有普通人类可以在没有被同化的情况下与一只高级吸血鬼一起生活那么久

松本把手指收回来，少年眼睛滴溜溜地转，观察了一下自己所属的环境，四面皆白，没有窗户，没有锐器，连床的材质都是柔软的，他手脚都扣着镣铐，连着长长的金属链锁在床头。

他眼睛一转，问：“你很喜欢我吗？”

松本猝不及防：“为什么这么问？”

少年笑嘻嘻地举起手：“你把我关在这，还带上这些说起来还有点漂亮的镣铐。一定是喜欢我喜欢得不得了，但是我却没有接受你的心意，才被你关起来，也就是俗话说的囚禁普雷。”

松本差点被他气笑了，坐在地上的人还不知死活地凑上来：“虽然不知道我之前为什么不喜欢你，但你要不要考虑一下放我走？”

“放你走？”

“对啊！”少年闪着一双大眼睛，“我就在刚才对你一见钟情，你可以不关着我，我愿意好好跟你谈一场正常的恋爱。”

他刻意在“正常”两个字上咬了重音，说完还怕松本不信，拖着长长的链子扑到他跟前，在松本没反应过来之前，一下子亲上了他紧抿的嘴唇。

松本条件反射地把他掀翻在地上：不管是吸血鬼还是别的族类，尖牙可不是说着玩的。

少年慢慢从地上坐起来，突然被扔到超出铁链长度的地方，边缘坚硬的金属手铐让纤细白皙的手腕渗出血丝，他舔了舔伤处，笑道：“看来不仅是没接受你的心意。我一定是在你表白时狠狠嘲笑了你，还当着你的面牵着别的男人走了。”

松本面色僵硬，一言不发地转身走了。

 

2

第二天，松本在同一时间来到这间地下室，把少年的手铐从链子上解下来。那孩子乖乖伸着双手，等他弄完之后问：“你决定原谅我了吗？”

松本不理他，俯下身解他脚上的链子，等他手脚都半自由了之后说：“站起来。”

少年听话地站起身，有点长的衣袖和裤脚盖住镣铐，他赤脚站在地上，像外面橱窗里摆放的娃娃。

“跟我去见个人。”

“诶？”

“别想着路上逃走，”松本朝他晃了晃手里的控制器，“你手脚上的镣铐都带着相当高的电压。”

少年不以为意：“我才没有想要逃走，在拯救你扭曲的心灵之前。”

他跟在松本身后通过重重关卡，站在一扇门前，问：“去见谁？”

松本站在前面，用食指对上指纹锁，推开了面前的门。

一层玻璃之后，一个人躺在实验台上，身上连着各种仪器，研究人员来往穿梭，不断调试仪器记录数据，躺着的人面色苍白毫无生气，少年站在玻璃前看着这一幕，问：“他死了吗？”

松本跟里面的研究人员对了一个眼神，其中一个研究员拿起一只手术刀，在台上那人柔软的腹部切出一道深深的伤口，暗红色的血液瞬间冒出来，然而还没等少年惊叫，那道伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，只留下一片暗红，顺着那人的侧腰滴下来。

松本全程关注着少年的反应，他既没有撕心裂肺也没有漠然无应，显然受到了惊吓，像任何一个二十左右的孩子一样，他震惊地问：“他是谁？他死了吗？为什么会这样？你们为什么要这样对他？”

松本回答：“他是二宫和也，说是死了也不恰当，吸血鬼本来就不是活物，姑且算是活着吧。好不容易抓到一个活样本，当然要彻底研究。”

少年看着二宫身上已经消失的刀口，又问：“那他不会痛吗？”

“根据我们之前的研究，痛觉还是存在的。”松本说，“至于他和你的关系，理论上讲，他应该是你的爱人，毕竟我们是在同一栋房子里抓住了你们俩，那栋房子里有你们长期一起生活的痕迹。”

这时台上的吸血鬼像是感应到什么，侧头往他们这边看来，他的脸在各种管子电线中显得有些失真，那双琥珀色的眸子却在扫到松本身边的人时动了一动，随后，一颗眼泪滚落下来。

少年愣住了，转头问：“我就是牵着他的手走了，才让你变得这么扭曲吗？”

松本额上几乎要冒起青筋。

 

3

松本坐在课室的办公区，十分头疼。

他跟地下室的小崽子磨了一个星期，心灵真的要扭曲了。可是少年根本不在乎，每天该吃吃该睡睡，除了抱怨一下饮食单调和手铐太硬，生活得十分规律。

系长在这时带着一个生面孔进来，领到他的桌前，抱着纸箱的人向他问好：“松本桑。”

系长一巴掌拍在他肩膀：“这是咱们课室新分配的田渊公平，以前在搜查零课就职，说起来比你入局还早些，先分给你，带他熟悉熟悉情况。”

松本满心烦乱，倒也没迁怒他人，站起来给新人安排座位，过程中打量了他两眼，发现发现这人肌肉线条突出，脚步稳健，给人的感觉像只蓄势待发的豹子，

他随口问了一句：“怎么调到这边？”

田渊说：“我们之前负责异常能量相关案件，听说特殊事件应对小组最近人手不够，就让我过来工作。”

特殊事件应对小组是本部伤亡率最高的课室，久而久之也没什么人愿意在这工作，日常人手不足，调人过来很正常，只是不知道这个又能坚持多久。

松本看看手表，交代了田渊两句，自己从课室内的电梯下去了，那个孩子绝对有问题，他现在却看不出来，如果长期没有进展，将来被外界发现，免不了一个非法拘禁的罪名。

电梯门在他面前开了，一名研究员走上来，他问：“有什么新进展？”

研究员摇摇头：“DNA序列上也没有异常。不过我最近翻了很多资料，发现——”

“恩？”

他接下去：“可以化成人的兽类，与普通人类没有什么不同，在过于激动或放松的情况下，可能会露出兽型。”

松本挑了挑眉：“这倒要试一试。”

 

松本再回到这个房间时身后跟着一个提着黑色箱子的人。

身穿白衣的少年靠墙坐着，手搭在曲起的一只膝盖上，见他进来偏了下头。松本抬抬手，白大褂的研究员把手中的东西放下，默默退了出去。

松本把那只黑色箱子打开，少年看见里面的东西嘴角勾了一下：“终于打算认真玩囚禁play了吗？”

松本一样一样把里面的东西拿出来，放在床头的桌子上：“听说，兽人在过于激动或放松的情况下难以维持人形，”他拿起那排假阴茎中的一个，“你一直装傻，我总得试试。”

 

少年脚铐中间两尺左右的链子被解开，他被迫双腿打开，吃下了那根二指粗细的东西。松本耐心极好地做了充分的扩张，用他戴着医用橡胶手套的手指。

他捏着假阴茎的一端，慢慢地把它塞进少年湿软的穴口，直到全部吃进去，少年都不发一言，他的双手被扣在床头的铁环，每当他挣动，就带来一阵金属的哗哗声。

松本把那根抽出来，变换角度在少年体内抽插，直到他的喘息变成一声急促的尖叫。汗水打湿了他的前发，大片粉红在他的身体上蔓延，松本不断用手中的器具摩擦刚刚发现的敏感点。很快，他勃起了，抬头的器官顶起他上衣的下摆，哪那里很快湿了一片。少年死死咬住下唇，头顶的手铐和铁环摩擦，响了又响。

他试图合拢双腿却做不到，松本用空着的左手固定住他一边膝盖。最终，在持续加快的攻击中，少年的阴茎流出了一股股半透明的精液。

他生理上高潮了，然而半掩的瞳孔仍是黑色，头上没有冒出兽耳，看起来仍是那个纤细的人类少年。

松本把那根假阴茎抽出他体内，这让他不自觉地漏出两声柔软的鼻音，摩擦过度的穴口一张一合，松本看也没看，把那根东西擦干净放回去，遗憾地说：“看来这个刺激还不够。”

高潮过后的少年浑身无力地瘫软在床上，在松本伸手把他从床头放下来时，他用自由的双手捂住了自己的脸。

松本在替他整理好衣服后才发现他在哭，这时他已经开始发出类似抽泣的声音，松本被这突如其来的眼泪搞得有些震惊——那孩子从醒来就毫无抗拒地接受了现状，不管失忆是真是假，他一直表现得有点少年气的活泼，毫不在意自己糟糕的处境，像个正常人一样与松本交谈。

而现在他在哭。眼泪从他的指缝渗出来，打湿了一小块床单。

松本极力忽视内心深处的一点感情，问：“怎么了？”

那孩子的声音断断续续：“这、这样对我，让我觉得、我跟那箱子里的玩具没什么两样。”

松本问：“可是你那么轻易地就接受了囚禁play？”

“那不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

那孩子把手放下了，努力控制自己的抽泣：“囚禁也是从爱和欲望中产生的，而你对我就像对冷冰冰的什么东西。”

这孩子意外的是更加看重感情的类型，松本想。也许是心理这份抗拒使他不够放松，接下来可以尝试下手调教他，不管他的心是否遗失，只要让它变成属于松本润的就好。

于是，他拿开那孩子擦眼泪的手，轻柔地吻住了他。少年看起来有点惊讶，以至于忘记了哭泣，抽抽噎噎地接受这个吻。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

松本护住他的头，让他放松地躺在这张小床上，自己则一路吻了下去：白皙的脖颈，形状漂亮的锁骨，他在淡粉色的乳首稍微停留，齿间略一用力，就听到了少年带着甜腻的低吟。

他的舌头在少年的肚脐打转，空出一只手在他的腰间轻轻揉捏两下，上面就传来更加压抑而急促的喘息。他拉下刚刚自己亲自为他穿好的裤子，满意地看到少年刚刚经历过一次射精的性器再次抬起了头。

松本直起身子，再次吻上那双饱满红润的唇，少年眼里还含着半颗泪珠，哭得眼角发红，松本的手揉上他半硬的下体，在刚刚使用过的穴口轻轻按压。

要掉不掉的眼泪总算滚落下来，松本手下动作不停，舔吻他的颈侧：“哪里不舒服吗？”

少年摇摇头，松本便毫不客气地把手指送了进去，不停地弯曲按压柔软温热的内壁，按到某一点时少年发出了熟悉的尖叫，他便恶意地冲着那点抠弄，直到那孩子又开始抽泣，一开口就带着哭腔：“……不……别玩那里……”

松本温柔地吻他侧脸：“是宝贝儿自己要看看我的欲望，不是吗？”

少年无法反驳，拿手去挡松本的，松本二话不说钳制住他，把他的右手再次扣上铁环，吐息在他耳侧：“你要乖一点……”

少年挣扎着后退，松本啧了一声按住他的大腿。

“都说了让你乖一点。”

 

4

少年的双脚被分开扣住，下身完全光裸，松本的手不受阻碍地摸进他宽大的上衣，本来就纤细的腰身因为在室内养了些日子，摸起来软软的。他一路向上，毫不客气地掐住了少年胸前那粒乳头。

少年因为疼痛发出一声闷哼，松本一边蹂躏他的乳首，把他的上衣顺着手臂脱下来，挂在相连的手铐上，问：“喜欢吗？”

少年死死咬着下唇不肯出声，松本也不急，起身拿了一样东西，捏着他的下颚强迫他张嘴，压着他的舌头将那个球状物塞了进去，然后将扣带绕过他脑后拉紧。

“不想说话干脆就别说了。”

镂空口球的缝隙中还能看到少年柔软粉嫩的舌头，分泌过多的唾液从无法闭合的嘴角流下来，被抵着舌头的压迫感让他的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽。

松本把他的脚铐从床上松开，那孩子马上面向一侧蜷缩起来，像是拼命想要遮住半抬头的器官，松本直接就着这个姿势把他按进床里。

少年被迫面朝下趴在床上，发出了一声呜咽，他稍微侧脸好给自己的留出一点呼吸的空间，然而还没等他呼出一口气，松本沾满润滑液的手指就戳进了他的身体。

少年的声音被口球阻塞，只能发出呜呜的声音，松本用两根手指抠弄着他紧致湿热的肠壁，很快那里就变得更加柔软，松本把自己的手指抽出来看了看上面附着的粘液，拿起一边早就准备好的一枚跳蛋塞进了那个还在不停开合的穴口。

松本先把遥控器推到低档，少年开始难耐地在床单上磨蹭，虽然看不到他阴茎的状况，看他一直忍不住扭动的腰也知道不好受。松本拿出箱子里一只皮鞭，黑色塑胶的杆子握在他手上，软皮革弹性良好，松本试了试手感，满意地勾了下嘴角。

啪。他挥鞭打在少年雪白的臀部，那里瞬间留下了一条红痕，松本一只手轻轻掠过微微鼓起的鞭痕，问：“这样喜欢吗？”

少年只能呜呜出声，松本又一鞭打下去，红痕在少年皮肤上交错，他不由得颤抖了一下，松本温柔地抚摸着鞭痕，掐住了交错的中央。

“唔——！”

少年被这一下直接逼出了一声沉闷的尖叫，拼命向一边躲，松本掐着他的腰不让他动，顺手把跳蛋的遥控推到了最高，他一手伸到少年身下，捏住他勃起的部位。

“这不是很兴奋吗。”

松本慢慢贴上他的后背，凑到他耳边，“乖，你要学会诚实地面对快感。”

少年扬起脖颈呜咽出声，唾液沿着嘴角流下来，松本揉捏着他的性器，另一只手撑开他的小穴感受着里面的湿软和震颤。感受到手里的器官越发胀大时松开了手，把一边早就准备好的阴茎环套了上去。

“听说坚持后的射精更让人有快感呢。”少年有着形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，让人想要在上面留下痕迹，松本舔吻着上面新鲜的红痕，爱怜地咬上去，少年的身体越发颤抖得不成样子，却不敢再躲，松本满意地揉捏他的后颈。

“让我来猜一猜，如果是积累了这么多之后才射，你的身体，会不会长出什么奇怪的东西？”

少年口不能言，只能回头看他，扭动的屁股蹭上松本蓄势待发的阴茎。松本干脆握住他的腰带向自己。

 “真是淫荡……只有男人的这根东西才能让你满足吗？”

少年贴着松本的胯部扭着腰，眼睛里是水灵灵的哀求，他掐住少年的臀部大力分开，穴口在跳蛋的作用下有些发红，而且湿的厉害，淫水溢出来淌在臀缝周围。

松本总算舍得解开自己的皮带，褪下内裤之后，粗硬的阴茎弹了出来。松本不顾还留在他体内的跳蛋，把自己的坚硬的阴茎捅了进去。

少年的泪水一下子被逼了出来，粗硬的性器直接顶进来，是跳蛋和假阴茎都没有的硬度和热度，内壁的每个褶皱都被撑开，他控制不住用额头抵住床单来回磨蹭，发出动物幼崽一样的泣声。

松本在这时松开了他的口球，他确信这孩子已经无暇伤害他，那张嘴确实也顾不上咬人，只顾着呻吟：“……好深……好胀……好难受……啊！”

松本在他身后凶狠地顶撞着，肠壁软肉一层层迎上来，热情地缠住他，仿佛在邀请这个不速之客更加粗暴地鞭挞。松本双手覆在他臀瓣大力揉捏，向两边分开好方便他进的更深。

他听着少年不成调的呻吟想，为什么那孩子哭得像被欺负了一样，明明从被关进来开始就没人动过他一根手指头——眼前的事当然不算，这是他自己的要求，而松本作为一个善良的看守，当然要满足他的一切欲望。

少年随着他的动作一耸一耸，他的阴茎高高翘起，流出大量腺液，却被限制无法射精，他开始无意识地啃咬自己的手指，感觉后穴被摩擦得像是着了火，这点火从他们交合处燃起，烧得他整个身体都开始发烫。他浑身都胀痛，特别是下身某个部位，但双手还被铐在一起，只好含糊着哭泣：

“求你……”

松本整个人贴上他的后背，咬着他的耳垂问：“想射吗？”

少年意识模糊地喃喃：“想……想射……求你……”

松本十分体贴地把他翻身过来，少年被后穴里还相连的粗大性器弄得抽搐了一下，松本停了一下，又重重地顶进去，吻着他脸上的泪痕：“我都还没射，宝贝儿怎么可以先舒服呢？”

少年最终在高潮来临之前昏了过去。

最后松本在他体内射精的时候拿掉了了他阴茎上的小环，那时候他已经意识涣散，在松本帮助的抚慰下才射出来，使用过度的穴口红肿着，几乎闭合不上，大量白浊液体流出来，还掺杂了一丝血色。

醒来时床边站了一个戴着口罩的白大褂，调试着点滴的速度，见他醒了对他微微一笑，眼角的皱纹像一尾温柔的鱼儿。

他觉得浑身上下都酸痛得要命，抬手都费力，白大褂按住他，说：“你别动，身上的伤没什么事，处理过了，就是最近营养不良，再打个点滴。”

他回给白大褂一个微笑，看着匀速下落的透明液体又陷入睡眠。

再醒来时手背上的针已经被拔掉，白大褂摘了口罩坐在他身边。

少年试图坐起来，却发现自己腰疼到几乎不能动，膝盖曲起时一阵钝痛，白大褂上来把他扶起来，在他身后垫了几个软垫，问：“还疼吗？”

他愣了愣，眼圈瞬间红了，白大褂揽住他的肩，轻轻抚摸他的头发：“嘘——翔酱别怕，兄さん在这里。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

松本还是没能在地下室的小崽子身上取得任何进展。他再次去了关着二宫的实验室，研究员听了他的烦恼思考了一下，说：“吸血鬼的尖牙分泌物里有一定催情成分，说不定长期在这种物质的催化下，已经难以在普通的性爱里获得高度的快感。”

松本再次回到了这个四面皆白的地下室。

新来的医护人员站在床边，那孩子显然恢复得挺不错，嘟着嘴跟白大褂撒娇：“可是我还疼的嘛，你看。”

少年伸出的双腕上有明显的血痕，医护对他很没办法的样子，托在自己掌心帮他揉：“好一点了吗？饭要好好吃哦。”

“我不想吃那个，每天都是那样，太干了而且超难吃。你吃了也会觉得难吃的那种难吃！”

白大褂先发现了门边站着的松本，他轻轻地对着少年的手腕吹了吹，把它们塞回毯子里，对松本问了声好。

松本偏了偏头：“大野，你出去。”

大野智默不作声地出去，在床头靠着的少年脸色呈现一种苍白，眼神随着大野的背影走。

松本问：“你跟他很熟？”

少年收回了视线，略含深意地笑了：“哪有跟你熟。”

松本被噎住了，转身把自己带来的保温桶打开，在床头的桌子上归置。靠在床头的少年看着他，乖乖喝下他递过来的一勺粥。

“你倒不怕。”

“怕什么？反正是被囚禁的。”

少年脸上带着笑意：“你觉得之前对我太粗暴了，所以要给我个甜枣，这样才能玩得长久。”

松本放弃了跟他交谈，专注搅着碗里的煮得软糯的白米和鸡丝，盛起一勺吹一吹，又送到他嘴边。

少年咽下这口，说：“因为这个甜枣，我十分感动，所以决定诚实地面对你。”

“什么？”

“我说我准备诚实地面对你。”少年说，“我也撑不住了，虽然不知道为什么人类对血族和兽族如此深恨，但我真的撑不住了，你猜的没错，我不是人类。”

松本把手里的碗放在一边，少年自顾自地说下去：“按照你们的流程该怎么自我介绍？你问什么我都会说。”

“为什么突然？”

“谁知道你们的刑讯手段里除了整天给我没味道的营养液，还包括性交。”

“最重要的是，”他含了一点笑意，“我真的就在第一天对你一见钟情。”

松本有点复杂地看着他，问：“为什么？”

少年耸耸肩：“你长得好看。而且你自己都没发觉，其实你从没真的对我下狠手。”

他自己端过碗继续吃饭，松本一瞬间想阻止他，又放弃了，问：“你叫什么名字？”

少年含着半口粥：“樱井翔，飞翔的那个字。”

他的语气甚至有点欢快：“其实我平时都不怎么露出来的，耳朵。因为Nino总会一直揉来揉去，等下可以给你看，因为你好像一直很想看的样子。”

他的皮肤慢慢泛起红潮，松本轻轻把他手里的碗拿开，说：“现在就可以，让我看看。”

松本看着他的身体开始颤抖，樱井语调不稳地问：“你做了什么？”

松本凑近他，以一个拥抱的姿势拉着他的双手铐在背后，离开的时候在他耳边说：“那只吸血鬼的尖牙分泌物。”

他满意地看着樱井的变化，说：“现在看起来，这个真是有效极了。”

说话间，樱井已经从床上滚了下来，瘫在地上，他阴茎勃起，皮肤上凝结了一层潮气，还有些泛红的后穴分泌出大量透明体液，顺着他的大腿流下来。他的两条腿彼此磨蹭，双手在背后握紧又松开。

他低低喘着笑：“本来可以不用这样的……”

松本作壁上观：“你们做爱的时候经常这么玩吗？”

我们？樱井意识模糊地想，不，我们从来不会。

他滚在地上，用铐在背后的双手抓挠地面，没办法触碰自身获得解放，他无意识地凑近了靠在桌边站立的松本，拼命伸长脖子蹭着他的小腿，松本弯下腰，捏住他的下巴查看，樱井睁开双眼，恳求地看着他。

二宫不会轻易咬他，也没必要用上吸血鬼的分泌物，他总是甘愿被他咬的，他很喜欢作为二宫唯一的爱人也是唯一赖以生存的食物而存在。那个人有时候会使坏故意不给他，但是只要他扑上去撒个娇就好，二宫总是没办法抵抗他毛茸茸地在自己颈窝里蹭的样子。

对了，耳朵，半兽形态十分好用，樱井此时有些视物不清，迷迷糊糊地想，只要露出耳朵就可以了，二宫最喜欢圆圆的毛茸茸的手感。他努力地抬头仰视，一只手落在他颈侧一下下轻抚，他眯起眼睛，柔顺地贴过去。

二宫的手不是这样的。

樱井闭着眼睛笑了，他的手指短短的，掌心肉肉的，比同类们的肉球更加柔软可爱。我都记得的，他想，时间在个狭小空间里流逝，都不知道被关在这里多久了，可我还是记得。

他笑得眼睛发红，含住了松本递到他唇边的手指，卖力地舔弄起来，用舌面刮过指腹，乖乖地接受越来越多的手指，这不是我的爱人——樱井心想，他被松本恶意玩弄他唇舌的手指弄得干呕了一下，但很快调整好舌头的位置，开始努力地吮吸。

这不是我的爱人。他与松本的手指相互纠缠，做出迎接的姿态，同时虚弱地推据它更加过分深入的入侵，姿态有些狼狈，过多的唾液顺着他嘴角流的到处都是。他被玩弄得唇舌滚烫，呼吸凌乱，浑身发软。

可是这不是我的爱人。樱井脑海中闪过躺在实验台上的吸血鬼，虽然种族特性决定了他的皮肤永远苍白，可他就是看出了他的虚弱，他卖力地讨好着站在自己面前的人，松本把自己的手指抽出来，随便在桌布上擦了擦，下手去解樱井的衣扣。

樱井喘息着把自己的胸膛送上去，方便松本一颗颗地把那些小小的扣子解开。他的衣服被解开脱下来，挂在手铐上，松本蹲下来解他的裤子上的系绳，他迫不及待地用自己的脸贴上他胸前的面料，获得一点缓解的凉意。

可是，这不是我的爱人。

樱井在阴茎被握住的时候忍不住尖叫了一声，随后断断续续地笑了起来，他和他温柔的、有一点强势的爱人一起生活了那么久，在自己家床上睡觉的时候被人类抓住。此时他陷于一个人类的手掌中，催生出的情欲依然来源于吸血鬼的身体。他笑得眼角泛红，要求道：

“再快一点——”

 


	3. Chapter 3

6

松本不可能这样轻易地听一个囚犯的恳求，他的手从樱井翔的性器离开，抓住他的肩膀往地上按，樱井本能地一挡，手肘磕在地面上一声脆响，松本润毫不在意，压下他的背，掰开两瓣被迫翘起的臀部，中间的小洞已经开始滴水，透明的液体顺着臀缝流向会阴，把他的整个下体都沾染得湿漉漉，松本润却变得十足耐心,他不急不忙往那里插入两根手指，在湿热的内壁抽插抠弄，更多汁液从那个艳红的小口流淌出来，滴在地上。

樱井只在被按到敏感点的时候发出细细的呜咽，把脸埋在自己的小臂里，松本掐着他的大腿把他分的更开，到后来他甚至错觉有兽爪磨地的声响，这时候樱井翔维持一个姿势太久，抖着大腿射了出来。

松本润把他翻过来，这才发现这孩子止不住颤抖，泪水流了满脸，在下巴尖儿汇合，一滴滴落在地上。松本放开手，他瘫在地上，在自己的体液和精液上一边发抖一边流眼泪，一点声音都没，松本没由来地一阵尴尬，没有像预想的那样用其他东西插入他，站起来迅速离开了这个全白的房间。

 

这间实验室建在地下，进出严格，每天早上八点清理一次垃圾，由实验人员把推车交到门口，自然有人来收。

今天，实验人员一早把废弃物规整好，戴好口罩和帽子，推着车缓缓往门口走，处理垃圾的小哥顶着一头金毛跟他打招呼，笑出八颗牙。

白大褂弯了弯眼角，小哥把垃圾重新分类装到自己的车上，一边大声跟面前的白大褂交谈：“你们这些读书人啊，一看就比我聪明，就怎么垃圾分类每回都出点错，要我说，不如让我进去，搞不了那什么仪器试管，给你们打扫打扫也行啊。”

白大褂说话隔了一层口罩，听起来黏黏糊糊：“工资不高的。”

金发小哥哦了一声，追问：“在地下挖这么大这么高级，工资怎么说也比我现在高吧，你们到底缺不缺人，我这人看起来虽然有点……其实很靠谱的！”

白大褂还想说什么，门口的持枪警察开始催：“卸完了就赶紧回去！”

金毛遗憾地摸了摸自己鼻子，开车走了。

与此同时，松本润坐在会议桌地末端，主位的中年两鬓起了霜色，听完他的报告叩着桌子：“你是无计可施了？“

松本说：“根据这几天的实验日志……“

中年打断：“你毫无进展。”

松本垂下头。中年人说：“你不行，总有人可以。”

松本不能再沉默了：“请再给我一点时间。”

那天以后樱井翔一直高烧，昏迷的时候多，清醒的时候少，还总是在半夜，要不是加派了两个人监视这间房子根本发现不了，于是他只能靠葡萄糖维持生命，裸露在被子外的手背苍白细瘦，泛着一点青色。

松本伸手过去，只觉得一片冰凉，他轻轻地把那只手抬起来，用自己的手包住，直到觉得跟自己体温一样了才掀开被子，小心翼翼地放进去。

这时他注意到床上的少年醒了，睁着一双眼睛。他不接那孩子的目光，探一下躺着的人额头温度，被躲开了。

“你怕我？”

“那不是当然的吗？”，樱井说：“你又为什么怕我？”

“什么？”

樱井动了动，身上的镣铐发出声响：“难道不是？”

松本默默，樱井翔以为他又要受不了逃走，他却站起来，解下身上的钥匙，一个一个地把樱井身上的锁链打开，扣在床上和床脚的另一端，脚踝，手腕，开到还扎着针的右手时小心翼翼，生怕碰到了。

樱井翔任他动作，等最后一枚锁被打开，两个人相对无言，久到樱井认为他要再一次逃走时，松本润说：“以后，会换别人负责你了。”

樱井翔不出声，刚才卸下来的合金制品堆在他身边，他一个一个地抚摸过去，上面还带着他自己的余温。松本润不知什么时候走了，他才抬起头，看向门口。

再醒过来时他眼前一片漆黑，实验室本来就建在地下，掐断电源后伸手不见五指，口球被带上不知道已经多久，下颚有点酸痛。脚步声由远及近，最后来到他面前，一把掐住他的下巴，猝不及防之下樱井双手扣住那只手，可是并没有用，随后一阵皮带和衣料落地的声音，掐着他的那只手往上提了提，他的鼻尖刚好蹭上了那团散发着热度和腥味的东西。

他扭过头，几欲作呕，那人另只手绕到他耳后，拿下口球的弹力带，湿漉漉的小球从他口中滑落，掉在他的衣服上，又滚到地上，不用看也知道一路沾上水渍，樱井还没来得及咳两声，口中就被塞入了更大的东西。

他只能顺着本能揪住那人的上衣下摆，那根东西在他嘴里没动两下就变得又烫又硬，每次都像要捅到喉咙里，喉口粘膜火辣辣地疼，他忍不住发出两声呜咽，但施暴者全没听到似的，压着他的后脑进得凶狠。

樱井翔渐渐被疼痛唤醒，亮出尖尖的牙齿，那人感觉到进出时的异感，掐着他的下巴不让他合拢，正在挣扎时，樱井听到一声细不可闻的呻吟，很轻，但他立马分辨出来，不敢再动，任由身前人使用他温暖湿润的口腔。

最后要射精时，那个人紧紧扣住他的后脑，浓稠的精液全部灌进他喉咙深处，樱井被呛到咳嗽不止，歪在地上大口喘气，而那个人早就离开。

松本润提交了新的实验日志，但这几天越发焦躁，新的一周来上班时，通勤路线突然在临近实验室的那一段整修，他只好倒回去，绕了很远的路，差点迟到，关在地下的幼崽现在始终拒绝交流，每天只能坐五分钟，就被沉默逼到窒息，不知道谁在逼谁。他只好去看那只瞳色很浅的吸血鬼，那家伙还半死不活地躺在实验台上，身体数据源源不断地被记录下来。

新来的大野跟那只幼崽好像关系变得不错，他最近经常去找大野说话，想方设法地了解樱井的动向，今天吃了什么，说了什么话，没了镣铐是不是每天都在房间里走一走，即使他知道这都是徒劳的。

这天他惯例去看樱井翔，依然是相对无言，他正要走的时候，樱井开口了：“松本先生。”

松本润停下脚步，樱井最近养的不错，没人打扰，没人虐待，相对自由，伤痕慢慢变浅，眼睛重新有了一点光彩。

他赤脚站在地上，头顶冒出毛绒绒两只耳朵，浅棕色，圆圆的，身后一条同颜色的尾巴，尾端一簇长毛。

松本润说话都结巴了：“你……你……”

樱井翔的尾巴轻轻拍了一下地：“那天我说要给你看的。”

松本润的眼神逐渐转变为惊喜，他上前两步，伸手想摸摸那两只圆圆的耳朵，在手指即将碰到的时候，听到头顶巨大的爆炸声。

他的手转变了方向，急忙去牵樱井翔的手，带着他一起跑出去，头顶的水管渐次破裂，大量水流喷涌，不一会儿就漫到小腿，他急问：“你会游泳吗？”

樱井白着脸摇头，松本想想也是，他一只猫科动物，不怕水算不错了，拉着他继续往外跑，水越来越高，他渐渐拉不住身边人，当水位漫过他的下巴，终于被迫松开。

他奋力向上游，冒出头来，四处寻找，看到大野的脸，急忙问:“你看到了吗？？樱井翔！”

大野摇摇头。

松本努力地划水，潜下去又上来，始终没能找到那只幼狮，终于，在他要被吞没的时候看到了一撮毛，他游过去，摸上那只兽耳，却发现底下什么都没有。

冰凉的水让他绝望，突然，他感到后心一阵疼痛，鲜血涌出，在水中散开又消失不见，他回过头去，一双琥珀色的眼睛冷冷地注视着他，透出他胸口的刀尖消失，又从腹部透了出来。

在他最后的视线里，幼狮牵上了吸血鬼的手，在他苍白的脸颊上轻吻。

 

fin-


End file.
